naruto kitsune alma rota
by wilfredoharcore
Summary: Lo mejor que se ocurrió un naruto agresivo


naruto el kitsune roto

prologo

En la aldea de konoakure en el país del fuego conocidad como konoha vemos a un pequeño niño rubio rodeado de sangre aunque en este caso no es de el niño sino de un grupo de personas tanto civiles como algunos ninjas de nivel chunnin como llegamos a esto pues tenemos que remontarnos unos años a tras cuando el bijuu conocido como kiuby el zorro de las nueve colas ataco a la aldea de konoha sin en previsto todos pensaron que morirían hasta que el cuarto hokage decidió sellar al zorro en un niño recién nacido y así salvando a la villa pero el falleciendo con el? después de eso llegaría el tercer hokage hirusen sarutobi a ver como avía terminado encontrando solo al pequeño niño llamado naruto

sarutobi:el zorro fue sellado por el cuarto

ninja1:sarutobi-sama donde fue sellado el zorro

ninja2:y el cuarto que paso con el tercero

sarutobi: fue sellado en este pequeño niño que es su hijo

ninja3:su hijo por que haría eso

hirusen: porque el no podría pedirle a una familia a su hijo por eso dicio aserlo en el suyo propio

ninja1: entendemos tercero

después de discutir que avía pasado avía pasado en el lugar un ninja avía llegado q decirle que avía un reunión del consejo de emergencia para ver los daños del ataque

en la cámara del consejo el consejo civil y el consejo shinobi estaban discutiendo sobre los daños del ataque del zorro entre ellos estaban los clanes hyuga,uchiha,nara,aburame,akimichi,llamanaka entre ellos sus líderes estaban hyashi hyuga,nara shikaku,shousa akimichi,aburame shibi,etc

después de discutir entre ellos entro el tercero a la cámara del consejo

hirusen: quien fue el que llamo a esta reunión

ese fui yo hirusen respondió una voz

hirusen: danzo?

respondió el tercero

danzo: quería ver como resulto el sellado del zorro que hizo el cuarto en el niño que tienes hay

en ese momento todos vieron a bebe que hirusen traía en sus brazos la malloria al ver al bebe muchos se dieron de quien era hijo ese bebe solo por su pelo rubio véase los líderes de clanes menos los del consejo civil

danzo: hirusen te pido que me des al niño para entrenarlo y que controle al zorro

al decir eso todos en el consejo se sorprendieron al escuchar que el niño tubiera al zorro de las nieve colas dentro de el.

maten al niño dijo un miembro civil del consejo eso disgusto al tercer hokage y a otros miembros del consejo shinobi

hirusen: eso no pasara y danzo tu nunca tendrás al niño en tus manos todos sabemos como son tus entrenamientos

danzo: hiruson con mi entrenamiento podrá ser un arma leal a la aldea

hirusen: danzo ya dije que no y a los demás no le aran nada al niño quedo claro

eso lo dijo con un tono frío y elevando su poder de chackra intimidando a todos

pero a danzo no le gusto eso y pensó que tendría al niño en su poder y decidió revelar su estado de jinguriki al pueblo y así que lo odien y claro eso paso los aldeanos y algunos ninjas lo vieron como el zorro así el pequeño niño conocido ahora como naruto uzumaki recio el odio del pueblo recibiendo odio y maltratos echándolo de puestos de comida y ropas y otras cosas y en el día de su cumpleaños siempre lo golpeaban hasta que ello su octavo cumpleaños.

tiempo actual vemos a un naruto de 8 años corriendo por su vida ya que los aldeanos lo perseguían y algunos ninjas también ya conocía lo que le harian si lo atrapaban así corrió lo que pudo hasta llegar a un callejon y al alcanzarlo y comenzar a decirle demonio monstro y tirarle piedran botellas de vidrio y otras cosas luego los ninjas comenzaron a arrojarle kunais y distintos jutsus de elementos katon mientras asían eso el pequeño naruto solo gritaba de dolor

naruto: por favor dejen me no he echo nada malo por favor no mas me duele por favor

eso no les importo a los agresores que seguían atacando al pequeño niño

aldeano: por tu culpa perdí a mi esposa

aldeana: por tu culpa mi esposo y mi hijo murieron maldito monstruo

ninjas: muere demonio solo nos traes problemas

en la mente de naruto una voz oscura se escuchaba quieres dejar de sentir ese dolor quieres que te dejen de lastimar

naruto: quien a dicho eso

voz: eso no importa quieres que te dejen en paz

naruto: como ago eso?

voz: crees que alguien te ayudara si te salvo

naruto: si el abuelo sandaime lo aria

voz: enserio crees eso donde esta el ahora

naruto: el siempre esta ocupado y no tiene tiempo

voz: si te cuidara el siempre estuviera contigo o alguien al menos debería cuidarte siempre además por que siempre llega tarde a tu ayuda

en ese momento naruto recordó que hirusen siempre llegaba después de las palizas que recibía y se dio cuenta que tenia razón en ese momento naruto se dio cuenta que su abuelito como el consideraba menos en sangre lo había engañado todo el tiempo en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de naruto vio que no podía confiar en nadie mas que el mismo y que todos se aprovechan de el en ese momento solo sitio ira y de un momento a otro una gran cantidad de chakra se liberaba del cuerpo del pequeño del niño y así todos pudieron ver que sus heridas se curaban y lo mas sorprendió es que sus marcas de las megias en forma de bigotes se asían mas gruesas y sus ojos se asían rojos pero lo que mas los asustos fueron las orejas y la cola que le aparecían a el y con una voz fría les hablaba

naruto: es hora de desquitarse de todo lo que me hicieron

en ese momento toda una gran cantidad de sed de sangre se liberaba y después naruto desaparecía y de un momento a otro un aldeano caía al piso sin vida y con un agujero en el pecho y de naruto aparecía y decía

naruto: parece que esto no lo volverá a usar jajajajajajajaja

en eso todos tenían miedo y algunos intentaron huir en eso naruto apareció delante de ellos y a uno le arranco la garganta y a otro le rompió el cuello y al tercero le voló la cabeza de un puñetazo en ese momento solo gritos de dolor se oyeron en la noche en ese momento hirusen apareció y vio a los cuerpos destruidos y aun naruto con una sonrisa malvada y decía

naruto: hola abuelito. continuará


End file.
